Lie to Me
by CaptainCrash
Summary: Trip and Malcolm's friendship is about to undergo the ultimate test! Updated... Cpt 2 has new scene please R&R thanx
1. Bring her back

Enterprise  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"Uncle John!" A six-year-old boy greeted the Enterprise captain on his arrival at his old friends home on Earth, San Francisco; a year and a half since he had last returned home. Jonathan Archer looked at the boy who'd shot up since he'd last seen him. The suns natural rays had bleached the boy's fair hair.  
  
"Hello Christian. Do you remember this man?" Jonathan pointed to his chief engineer and best friend who had stepped inside the vast apartment with hesitation.  
  
"Yeh! He's Trip." Christian said excitedly. "I have a model of your space ship Trip, but it won't fly! Can you help me fix it?"  
  
"I sure can," Trip held out his hand, it was pale in comparison to Christian's. "Show me where it is!" Christian lead Trip into the living room.  
  
"It's right through here!" Christian pulled Trip out of sight as Jonathan's friend came into the hall, followed by a meek young woman. They both let an awkward silence pass them by. Jonathan's friend was a ghost of his former self. Grey and pale; he looked older than he was.  
  
"Captain-" His friend began.  
  
"You know better than that, it's John." Jonathan corrected the man who was pointing to a seat at the table by the bay window. "What am I here for Karl? What's wrong?" Jonathan sat uncomfortably at the table, fearing what he already knew. On arrival, admiral Forrest had told him of Karl's sickness and that he didn't have long to live.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, tea perhaps? Alana?" Karl ordered over the pale woman, it seemed that she didn't get much time in the Francisco sun.  
  
"No thank you." Jonathan addressed the woman, but she kept her eyes to the floor.  
  
"I know John, that the Admiral's told you. You'd be able to tell I'm dying from one look at me." Karl stopped for a small laugh, ignoring the woman who left quietly. "It's Madison!" If it was possible, he looked greyer than ever. He sat down opposite Jonathan, giving him the opportunity to look around; the white walls where covered in pictures of Karl, his wife and Christian, with no sign of Madison. "She ran away a couple of months ago… On a rogue Vulcan ship. I lost trace of her two weeks ago. John, will you find her and bring her home. I want to see her here, alive. Before I die!" He sighed. "I fear for her safety; I don't trust them, you're my only hope."  
  
"-Jonathan." Karl's wife came to the bay window in which they sat. "How are you?" She was younger than Karl and barely older than Madison, petite and pretty. Jonathan knew her as one of Karl's students who befriended him when Madison's mother had died.  
  
"Fine, under the circumstances. Do you know why Madison left?"  
  
"I have no idea John... All I want is my baby back in my arms, I'll forgive her for disowning this family if she just comes home... I want my family together before I die."  
  
"I don't understand!" Trip mused over the situation during dinner in San Francisco's finest restaurant, the place was crowded but a table was reserved for Trip by Jonathan, it was world renowned for the best T-Bone steak. Unfortunately, it couldn't lighten Trip's mood. "If he wants Madison back so badly, why'd he let us get all the way back to Earth to explain? Every second counts, right?" Jonathan winced; he didn't understand either. After he placed his knife and fork carefully on his plate he took a sip of water and began to speak-  
  
"Trip, I'm not sure. Once Malcolm inputs all the data we've been given and gets us some co-ordinates, we'll be able to get some answers. I'll talk to T'Pol when we get back... There can't be that many rogue Vulcan organisations." He sighed. "It must be horrific for Karl… I think you knew her better than he did." Jonathan remarked, two ladies on the next table kept looking over. Perhaps they recognised him, hopefully they would not come over for an autograph. It was neither the time or the place.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who packed her off to England the moment her mum died and he got a new wife, he didn't give her chance to breath, let alone grieve. She needed some support. Some stability!" Trip argued.  
  
"He did what he had to do! Don't remind me about your trips to Britain, you almost lost your friendship with Karl-"  
  
"He was my mentor, not my friend John. Madison was my friend… and he didn't like that. Charles Tucker wasn't good enough for his little princess!" Trip spat. "She never got over the fact that he didn't love her! Which he didn't John. It takes less than an hour to get to London. He never once went to see her! Christian doesn't even know who she is, he has a sister and he knows her as "A friend of daddy's", no wonder she ran-"  
  
"-Look, Trip. Aren't you being a little bit of a hypocrite here? You told me of those stories you used to tell her, about you always being there for her, being her white knight. She moved back here, for you. She joined the programme, for you. You haven't been in touch with her since we left Earth. Over two years! In fact, it's longer, you know when you stopped calling her! I've been in touch- You hurt her more than her father ever could, and you never tried to apologise!" Jonathan seemed to have had some steam to blow over Trip's mistake.  
  
"I'm gonna make it up to her. I'm gonna save her." Trip said determinedly, entering a daydream.  
  
"And what if she doesn't want saving Trip? What if you slip up, again." Jonathan placed his napkin down and left the table, he stopped and turned back round, "She won't want the fairytale, she's been out where we have... She's not that little girl anymore, remember that. Come on Trip lets go." 


	2. Get me a photo

Disclaimer: I own only the original character of Madison James and other James'. The rest belongs to someone else! Judge kindly!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"T'Pol?" The Captain questioned his science officer in the situations room hours later. He was keen to get going as soon as possible.  
  
"I've picked up the trace. Madison James on the Sark home world, 45 light years away in the centre of the next solar system." T'Pol mono-toned bringing up the statistics up on the screen. She zoomed in to the exact location on the planet.  
  
"And what of these allies, why haven't the Vulcan's gone and got her? I know she's human, but they are your allies!" Trip asked his arms crossed over his chest, he was extremely edgy.  
  
"Miss James wasn't kidnapped commander." Malcolm explained thoughtfully. "She is seeking asylum with them. It's the Sarks. Earth has had many dealings with them, we have many living and holidaying in Barbados."  
  
"Karl did say she ran away Trip! How long until we reach the Sarks' home world?" Archer asked Travis Mayweather who stood rigidly between Reed and Trip.  
  
"12 hours!" Mayweather answered looking at a forlorn Trip.  
  
"Ok. Dismissed." Jonathan made his way to the turbo lift. He intended to record an entry in his star log before they arrived.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Six months ago, Trip programmed Malcolm Reed's door to let him in. Unfortunately Malcolm hadn't gotten round to fixing it and was getting changed when Trip barged in.  
  
"Trip!" Malcolm shouted pulling his vest over his head. He'd just been informed that he was going to the planet and decided to take a shower.  
  
"Are you sure they didn't kidnap her?" Trip sat down on Malcolm's bed. "Why is Archer making you go if they're not dangerous?"  
  
"Because they might not be; but she might. I've been informed that Before she left she stole one of the new phase pistols. Besides, it's a desert planet, you said you'd never go anywhere near a desert again."  
  
"I know… But I'll be able to talk to her. Get her to come back!" Trip flopped backwards on Malcolm's bed. He sighed putting his open hands behind his head. "Will you do me a favour? If she won't come back, get a photo?" He handed Malcolm a small camera.  
  
"Sure thing!" Malcolm zipped up his jumpsuit and placed the camera in one of his pockets. "If you do me one?" He picked up his communicator from the table.  
  
"Anything?" Trip asked.  
  
"Stop barging in here… I'll see you in the morning." He walked out of his room leaving Trip sitting alone on the bed.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"We are looking for a human girl… Madison James?" Hoshi asked the first person she saw in their tongue once they arrived on the planet, they had a slightly different syntax to the Sarks' who frequently visit Earth. Malcolm was cursing himself for not wearing his desert uniform. The sun was beating down and suffocating him. The material of the jumpsuit was think and totally inappropriate, if only Trip hadn't have sidetracked him he wouldn't have been late and the Captain would have let him go back and change. Malcolm was just praying that she co-operated and they could get back into the air conditioned shuttle.  
  
"She's in the quarry!" The copper coloured man answered in English, returning to his business.  
  
"A slave, captain?" Malcolm asked just as an explosion was heard just outside the settlement. Malcolm and Jonathan ran in the direction of the explosion. After about five minutes they found Madison at the lip of the quarry looking down into the pit of subduing smoke and rubble.  
  
"Give it 20 minutes and begin Heash!" She said with a perfect tongue. She noticed the strangers and ran to greet her old friend. "John!" She awkwardly went to hug him; he embraced her like a daughter. "Putting my engineering skills to use, what are you doing here? How did you find me? I'm so glad to see you. This a planet on your list?" She asked excitedly leading Reed and Archer back to the settlement; just as Hoshi caught up.  
  
"Oh, sorry Madison... This is lieutenant Malcolm Reed and I believe you know-" Jonathan ignored her questions.  
  
"Hoshi, Hi! John?" Jonathan just nodded in agreement to her question, it was best not to mention her father too soon. She led them into the first hut. A big window lightened the room. She set out 4 clay mugs on the table and filled them with a blue liquid. "Well, these are the primitive people of this planet… Don't worry it's just water." She handed one to Malcolm, her hands where surprisingly soft for an engineer. It was the first chance Malcolm got to look at her, beside being covered in dust the woman was beautiful. Her Pale green eyes met his, but she instantly terminated eye contact and returned to the Captain. "They need someone like me to help them. Just to learn the basics! And technically I don't think I'm breaking any rules. I know the Vulcan's believe we shouldn't help, but it's not my fault I'm here... And the rest of the planet isn't primitive-" Madison had no intention on stopping and give Jonathan a chance to give her his news.  
  
"-Your fathers dieing Madison!" John told her straight, putting down his mug.  
  
"Really?" She said as if he had told her he'd caught the flu. "What a shame. Give him my condolences!" she wiped her hands over her cream trousers and grabbed what looked like an apple out of a bowl on the table.  
  
"He wants you home!"  
  
"Damn it John. Don't get involved!" She put her mug and piece of fruit on the table. "I haven't set foot in that house in 7 years and I don't intend to."  
  
"Forrest says you can serve aboard Enterprise if you come home!" Archer explained.  
  
"Ah, bribery! The position I deserve?" She asked curiously sitting down.  
  
"You know I can't do that… Trip's a fine engineer!" Malcolm watched Madison flush with anger, Hoshi even with her immense hearing abilities, pretended she had gone deaf.  
  
"I'm better." She spat. "He doesn't deserve to be there!"  
  
"He's there none the less Madison! You can serve directly under him." He stood over her.  
  
"Captain. I'm not serving with that Judas!" She stood up defensively. Malcolm's immediate thought was to where the phase pistol was hidden,  
  
"Hang on a minute-" He grabbed her arms.  
  
"He stabbed me in the back quicker than he can eat meatloaf, and Forrest's word means nothing to me." She took a breath.  
  
"I'm not here to argue… 48 hours we're leaving for Earth… With you! Say you goodbyes. Reed, guard Miss James. Hoshi… carry on!" John stormed out of the hut, he had forgotten how stubborn she was.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Malcolm was being to dislike the woman, he was sweaty and exhausted and she seemed perfectly adapted to the environment which angered him more. Even the shade of the house provided no comfort. Malcolm couldn't take it any longer and unzipped his jumpsuit, removed his arms and tied it round his waist. It didn't improve his mood one bit, and what made it worse was that she was staring.  
  
"Yes?" He snapped, wondering if the Captain would mind if he set his phaser to stun and fired.  
  
"I was just going to ask if you'd like a change of clothes. I live here with a Sark. I'm sure his clothes will fit." Madison blushed at his hatred of her staring. She hadn't realised she was doing it, she was just thinking how unbearable the heat must be for him when he snapped her back to reality. She didn't want him there as much as he wanted to be there. She had work to do, one of the rigs that moved the stones was broken and had to be fix by the end of the day.  
  
"I'm sorry, yes. That would be great." Malcolm winced in embarrassment. She left for the other room and returned with clothes made of the same material she was wearing. He placed the shirt over his head. He went to remove his jumpsuit completely when he remembered Trip ex-girlfriend was still in the room. "Sorry." He said straightening.  
  
"I'll leave. I'll be next door." Madison felt herself burn up. She'd forgotten how to walk, and after a moment of staring at each other she blushed again. "I'll be in there." She walked out of the room.  
  
**  
  
"I'm decent." Malcolm shouted through telling himself never to tell Trip that he almost undressed in front of her. Not that there's anything to worry about Malcolm told himself. She must just be that, an ex.  
  
"You're the armoury officer?" Madison questioned returning, with no intention to stay in the hut until Jonathan got back. "Interesting." She smiled. "Would you like to help me?" She hadn't intended it to come out as politely as it did.  
  
"If I can be of help." Malcolm folded his jumpsuit up on the chair and following her out of the hut.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I'm no engineer." Malcolm sighed once they reached the rig.  
  
"It's not the mechanism that's broken. It's the laser that fragments the rock. It's being extremely unpredictable. Firing wide bursts instead of precise ones." Madison explained reaching over the detach the laser. Malcolm had a quick look at it.  
  
"It's simple enough. I can tell you what to do." Malcolm explained, his hands tracing the barrel. Madison had been distracted by his hands, they were smooth and pale. Typical for a man who'd spent two years on a space ship. But there still remained that roughness of battle, a small cut were he's gotten his hand caught while adjusting a torpedo.  
  
"If it's simple enough, you can fix it." Madison answered. There hadn't been a rule stating that Enterprise officers couldn't help. Not unless Jonathan had experienced something during the two years in space. Madison thought. How high and mighty this man was being, surly he couldn't b a friend of Trip's. Trip would have killed him on the first day in space.  
  
"I can't. I can't help these people." Malcolm explained. The First Contact rule had not been put in place yet, and it would be a number of years before it would be, but there was no harm in him putting it into practice.  
  
"Your not helping them. Your helping me!" Madison smiled. "You make me look good, I get a hut of my own." She smiled at her victory as Malcolm gave in, sat down and began working on the laser.  
  
"Trip said hello." Malcolm said out the blue. "He's never spoke about you before but he seemed on edge. He was worried about you." Malcolm looked up.  
  
"Did he really?" He could have sworn she sounded like a Vulcan. "Be sure to say hello back for me."  
  
"He said that if you weren't to come back, to get a photo." Malcolm went to hand the laser back, but she had gone.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Why did you run away?" Malcolm shouted, furious. No wonder she was Trip's Ex.  
  
"Will you go away? She shouted back at Malcolm ten minutes later, once he had returned to the hut. "I'm not going! So you might as well go back to your ship." She was washing clothing by hand in the blue liquid.  
  
"Sorry… Can't the Captain's taken the shuttle pod back, and I don't fancy using the transporter-"  
  
"They got it working?" She asked, a smile creeping onto her face. It suddenly faded. "Damn it!" She threw a top into a basket.  
  
"What?" Malcolm asked; concerned standing by the open door.  
  
"A happy memory provokes a sad memory."  
  
"Trip?" He asked, she screamed. "He doesn't normally get that kind of response!"  
  
"Oh yes. The shy ladies man!" She punched the wall in frustration. "No sir, that's not him. Gentleman my ass!" She slumped to the floor.  
  
"What did he do?" Malcolm sat down opposite her. "I've known him for two years now! This doesn't sound like him!"  
  
"We were to be married!" Madison wept quietly wondering why she was pouring her heart out, knowing that now she had started she wouldn't stop. "I was to be chief engineer on board Enterprise... My husband at my side, he said he didn't have a problem with me being superior! I believed him, and I was a fool! My mother died, I got sent to London to grieve, my father was so busy with the Enterprise project to come and see me. When I went back for my final weeks training, he told me Trip had left on Enterprise and that Trip told him I had resigned, and that was why he hadn't been to see him."  
  
Malcolm looked down at her hand in which she had punched the wall. "You're bleeding."  
  
"Damn it!" She eased herself up growing pale.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No!" She reached for a rag and wrapped it over her knuckles, her breathing growing horse. "Archer doesn't know does he?" She asked mid splutter.  
  
"Know what Madison?!" Malcolm stood, worrying over her weakening state.  
  
"Nothing, everything, the whole story! I thought you'd found me, I'd hoped you'd found me. I didn't want him to have sent you... Have you got doctor on board?"  
  
"Of course! What's wrong?" Malcolm steadied her down upon a chair.  
  
"I don't know! I keep having these dizzy spells!" Malcolm brushed her hair out of her eyes as she began burning up.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"A couple of days ago. I've only been here two weeks!" Her head drooped on his shoulder. "I'll be alright in a bit!" Just as she began coughing violently.  
  
"I'm taking you to Enterprise now!" Malcolm eased her up. She punched him weakly.  
  
"No! I'm not going aboard!"  
  
"You are in no state to argue!" Malcolm picked her up.  
  
"Trip must not Know!"  
  
"I promise I won't tell him," Malcolm reached inside his jumpsuit for his communicator. "Reed to Archer! I'm taking the shuttle pod to Enterprise!"  
  
"You lied." Madison smiled weakly at him. 


	3. Whats wrong with her?

Hope you're liking it so far and it's not predictable. Comments and suggested will be taken into account! Thank you  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Madison heard Malcolm ask when she regained consciousness an hour later. The moment she had been placed into the shuttle pod she had passed out.  
  
"She is suffering from drug deprivation, it's a drug called Syntax. It's Vulcan and I don't think she knew she was taking it-" Doctor Phlox began to explain while standing over a stirring Madison, taking her vital signs for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Hey!" Madison brushed Malcolm's arm who instantly looked down. "I feel terrible." She tried to get up and failed, she remained lying down. It was the first time she had noticed the denoblian. "Hello Doctor. Thank you for taking care of me. Am I ok?"  
  
"You will be fine. Luckily! This will get rid of the dizzy spells, and I will give you a course of medication to take. You'll be fine Madison." Phlox explained giving her an injection and propping her up on the bed. "Mr Reed... I would like to talk to you in private if possible!" He motioned over to his office hidden the corner of sickbay.  
  
"Yes of course. I'll be back." Malcolm reassured Madison by squeezing her shoulder and followed the Doctor out of earshot. "What's wrong doctor?" Malcolm glanced over his shoulder at Madison, who was dipping peacefully in and out of consciousness.  
  
"The drug that she was given was from Vulcan! It was a method of control, I... I believe she was a slave, or captured for information. Not necessarily on Vulcan but I'll have talk to T'pol."  
  
"What do you know of the drug? What about memory loss?" Malcolm asked as Phlox passed him a pad. Malcolm glanced at Phlox's report. "No memory loss... It won't be for information doctor, I'm not ruling it out but security wise, you would benefit a drug that would later remove the memory of the extraction. Do you think I should talk to her, or leave it to the Captain."  
  
"Perhaps it would be best leaving it to the Captain, he knows her. She may talk to him more openly!" Phlox explained.  
  
"I'll go and get Hoshi and the Captain in a bit! I'll sit with Madison if that's ok?" Malcolm wondered why he was making the Captain wait, he didn't get time to explain much when he left because of the mild stormed that passed. Surly he was waiting for him to return. However, Madison must be safe before he leaves, it was securities main duty after all.  
  
Trip was sat in the empty mess hall sulking. Why wouldn't the Captain have let him take part in the rescue mission, if anyone could convince Madison to come home, he could! He was desperate to see her. After all she was the love of his life, he wanted to beg her for forgiveness, tell her she was the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Trip!" Ensign Mayweather broke his concentration. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No... Well yeah!" Trip looked at his uneaten pecan pie. "I'm desperate to see Madison! The Captain knows it. But he made me stay here, and hasn't even been in touch to let me know how she is!" Trip pushed aside the pie.  
  
"Trip, Malcolm brought her aboard an hour ago! She's in sickbay!" Travis smiled weakly.  
  
"What... And no one tells me!" Trip stormed out of the mess hall and made for the sickbay, angered at the fact that it was Malcolm who had brought her aboard without telling him. He was his best friend, how could he not have told him. There must be something badly wrong, he would have contacted me otherwise, Trip jthought as he reached the opening doors of the sick bay. "Malcolm!" Trip shouted.  
  
"Trip. Don't even bother!" Malcolm stopped him. "She's fine!"  
  
"I wanna see her!" Trip tried to push past. Malcolm caught him so off guard he effortlessly stopped him. Trip had never expected his friend to stop him. "Malcolm. Please... she told you didn't she! It's all lies- Well not so much lies, she doesn't know the whole story-" Trip began rambling.  
  
"It's a security matter!" Malcolm pinned him to the wall of the corridor. Trip was so gob smacked at Malcolm's attitude he didn't arguee with the tactical officer.  
  
"What's that Malcolm?" Why was he protecting her, he was his friend, not hers.  
  
"She'll beat the living crap out of you!".Malcolm explained. "I'm not taking sides... I just don't want to see you hurt! She's been through a hell of a lot more than we thought!" Malcolm had a thought. "The best thing for you to do is go to the surface and get the Captain and Hoshi!"  
  
"Oh, now I get to go to the surface!" Trip gritted his teeth, wanting to punch Malcolm in his oh-so-English face. "Can you just open the door... Let me see her?" Trip asked. You're my best friend, grant me this, please Malcolm?  
  
"No Trip and it's important that you get the Captain as soon as possible, she has something to tell him and communication to the planet is down, there's a storm coming, so you have to be quick. You can see her then."  
  
"What's she got to tell him that she can't tell me?" Trip asked, resenting his friend's eyes right now, he'd seen Madison, he'd spoken to her.  
  
"I don't know Trip, Just go. Please!" Malcolm shouted. "She's fine! You have an hour before the storm hits-"  
  
"-Okay! I'm going." Trip sulked off to the shuttle bay and Malcolm returned to the sickbay.  
  
"He's hates the dessert." Madison hugged her legs. "He hates the heat! All this so I don't have to face him."  
  
"I think he loves you." Malcolm walked over to her, he could see Phlox tending to his animals out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"He doesn't, you're his best friend and you only think; you should know! Besides he sacrificed me and our relationship. He was the one who stopped my world from falling apart. I couldn't wait to get away on this ship." Madison wiped her face. "I really need a shower," She giggled as she pulled her lank brown hair from her face. Malcolm smiled, don't do this, he thought to himself, Trip would never forgive you.  
  
"Doctor. Can I take her to my quarters to get cleaned up? T'Pol hasn't got back to me on her quarters." Malcolm asked easing her off the bed.  
  
"Yes, I can't see why not. Just make sure you take these. One every four hours!" Phlox handed her a small box that was on her side table.  
  
"What is it?" Madison asked curiously looking inside the small white box, inside was small blue/brown blobs.  
  
"Don't ask!" Malcolm lead her out slowly, he felt like a big man being able to protect someone so fragile but guilty because it was Trip's job. If he loves her so much, why has he never mentioned her? I'm his best friend, if this is the love of his life she should have cropped up in a conversation before now! Malcolm was in such a daze, Madison practically found his quarters herself.  
  
"That better?" Malcolm asked once she had appeared from the shower room wearing one of Malcolm's regulation blue tops and one of his cotton white robes. He was reading Phlox's report at his workstation placed in the furthest corner of the room.  
  
"Much thank you!" Madison sat down on his bed drying her long hair.  
  
"Why did you run away? Why where you on Vulcan?" Malcolm asked taking a seat beside her taking the towel from her, continuing to dry it for her. She looked at her hand that where now cupped on her lap. Malcolm stopped. "Why?" He persisted.  
  
"If I tell you?" Madison turned and looked into his eyes, pulling the towel from his hands. "Will you tell Archer?!"   
  
"I will have to Madison!" Malcolm answered as Madison broke down.   
  
"I didn't run away. I was sold to Vulcan! That's why I thought you'd found me." Madison paused and got up, she began pacing. "I must be clear... It's nothing to do with the High Council, they know nothing, It's a small group, there are two rogue groups on the planet, ones that refused the purging to keep their anger called Hashem, and those who did it to keep their... personalities, they call them selves the Khrats! The Hashem run a slave trade between planets. I was a rarity, Earth's been through the slave trade, there aren't many willing to sell another human being... Except..." Madison wept. "My father! They decided to keep me. I escaped from Vulcan." Madison's legs gave way and she fell to the floor, Malcolm rushed to the floor and hugged the girl. "You can't tell John. He won't believe me! My father's a God to him, and Trip's the reason I'm in this mess."  
  
Malcolm cradled what now looked like a small child. He whispered reassurances to her while rocking her slowly. "Madison. I believe you and I'll protect you no matter what!" He tipped her head, her cold eyes warmed to him.  
  
"Thank you Malcolm." Madison Kissed him, hesitated and kissed him again, passionately. Malcolm, his head telling him no and his heart telling him yes, listened to the later part and kissed her back. 


	4. What are you doing here?

Chapter Four  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Jonathan asked Trip once he'd reached the shuttle pod. "Malcolm said he was going to come back and get us... She's not here Trip!" Jonathan was angry at the thought the Trip had ignored his command.  
  
"I know she's not here." Trip spat. "Malcolm wouldn't let me see her and sent me down to get you." He kicked the shuttle. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know. The storm's meant we haven't been able to keep contact! She collapsed, that's all Malcolm told me when he took her."  
  
"Anyone told her Dad that we found her?" Trip asked looking at the setting sun, realising that it was a storm rising to replace it, a little earlier than expected. "We're stuck here aren't we? Until this storm passes?" Trip asked pathetically.  
  
"Sorry Trip. We've got a place to stay, it's only going to last a few hours! You going to be ok? It's not that hot." Jonathan began leading him down to the settlement.  
  
"I'm going to have to aren't I? I'm going to kill Malcolm, why'd he have to stay?" Trip winged, blindly following Jonathan. The sandy environment was aggravating him already.  
  
"He must have his reasons Trip!" Jonathan explained, wishing he had got the full story off Malcolm before he'd left. Malcolm must think she needs protecting otherwise he wouldn't take his order of guarding her so literally. Unless it was just a ploy to get Trip of the ship while Madison got whatever treatment she needed. Malcolm was never a man to act irrationally.  
  
"You didn't answer me before, has anyone informed her Father?" Trip followed Jonathan into the first hut. It was larger than the one Madison had taken them to earlier that day, and it was only to accommodate Hoshi, Trip and Jonathan. The people of the planet where safe in there own homes while the storm passed.  
  
"No!" Jonathan placed a hand on Hoshi's shoulder. "You ok?" She was working with the translator, although Jonathan knew she didn't need it he allowed her to take it with her. A sort of security blanket, Jonathan was just hoping she wasn't becoming to independent on it.  
  
"Yes sir! I think I've mastered this language! It's a good thing we get a few more hours here-"  
  
"Not if Madison's dad dies." Trip paced the hut.   
  
"Trip, why do you care? She doesn't!" Jonathan explained.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Madison! She may have hated him, but she defended him to the end! She'd be cut up about this-"  
  
"She's not though, I told you, she's not that little girl any more."  
  
"You never thought she was a little girl. You always said she had the maturity of a Vulcan, you said she was too good for me."  
  
"I was joking Tr-"  
  
"But the man you got it from wasn't. Karl used her mothers death to send her away from me, he was cheating on his wife, everyone thinks Christian's not his but we both know he is... I had her blessing."  
  
"Jesus Christ Trip... Get over yourself. All you had to do was put your foot down, and get that ring on her finger, Karl's affair has nothing to do with you screwing up."  
  
"It says a hell of a lot about his character. He said she'd resigned, that she never wanted to see me again-"  
  
"You've said all this before Trip. But I'm the wrong person to be telling. She sees things differently." Jonathan bit his lip, remembering the transmission he received from Madison two weeks into the journey. He didn't know who to believe; the woman of his mentor, who had never lied in her life, or Trip who knew the difference between White lies and deadly ones. It was one of then, that was for sure.  
  
"I will tell her... When Malcolm lets me see her."  
  
"Sub-Commander... We have a transmission from Earth!" The Ensign at the Com station informed the Vulcan.  
  
"On the screen Ensign!" T'Pol commanded. "I am Sub-Commander T-"  
  
"Where's my daughter?!" The not so sickly looking man questioned.  
  
"We have located her on a Planet. She is safe!" T'Pol mono-toned perched on the Captains chair.  
  
"Transmit the co-ordinates!" The man demanded coldly, he wasn't the same man that Jonathan had greeted at the apartment less than forty-eight hours ago. Perhaps it was part of his condition to alter in strength.  
  
"I can't do that! I do not have the authority-"  
  
"Would you like me to inform Admiral Forrest of you're disobedience!" Karl threatened. T'Pol noticed he was not at home, he was in a ship. Waiting to take off? It looked like the interior of a Vulcan ship.  
  
"You will have to do just that... I do not have the authority to transmit the co-ordinates!"  
  
"You'll be hearing from the admiral!" Karl cut the communication.  
  
"T'Pol to Captain Archer!" Jonathan heard hazily as he opened his communicator.  
  
"Go ahead T'Pol!" Jonathan answered. "Any chance of clearing it up this end?" He asked, both Trip and Hoshi got to work, reaching for a box of equipment.  
  
"A Vulcan ship is bringing Commander James to collect his daughter!" At that the transmission went dead.  
  
"I'm not liking the sound of this!" Trip sighed. "Why's he's coming?"  
  
Trip was in San Francisco. On Earth, two weeks before the departure of Enterprise. He had been summoned to Vice-Admiral James' Office at Starfleet. He was so nervous his hands where shaking. Perhaps he had heard that Madison and himself had set the date; the day they left Earth. He couldn't have thought of a better day. He had just bought her wedding ring and was playing with it in his left hand. He knew it was tradition for them both to pick the ring, but it was her idea to pick each others ring.  
  
The office was large and empty. It's seemed threatening to Trip as he sat in the seat opposite the Vice-Admiral's. Karl was in a lecture, Quantum Physics 101. The only reason Trip was an engineer was to prove him wrong. He always thought he was a nobody, and now with Madison at his side he could rule the stars.  
  
Mid thought Karl came storming in, he picked Trip up from his seat and pinned him against the wall;  
  
"What have you said to my baby?!" He growled. "I'm going to gut you like a fish, you red neck barbarian."  
  
"Excuse me sir?" Trip quivered in his grasp. "We've set the date of our wedding, that's all-"  
  
"Really Charles? Well why then has my Madison left London, resigned her post on Enterprise and gone into hiding?" Trip had no choice but to look into Karl's poisonous green eyes.  
  
"I spoke to her three days ago. She was ecstatic. She was arranging transport home before we left Earth so we could prepare our wedding arrangements."  
  
"I don't believe you. Then again, I never have. The best thing for you to do is take over her position as Chief and pray that Enterprise takes you as far away as possible before I find out what you've done to upset her."  
  
"Maybe I can get in touch-"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? She's gone into hiding! I don't even know where she is. She's not getting in contact until you leave."  
  
"But I love your daughter... I would never hurt her." Trip was heard screaming. Hoshi came to wake him.  
  
"It's only a dream Trip. Wake up." Hoshi shook him lightly.  
  
"Oh Hoshi. What have I done?" 


	5. Who is she daddy?

Chapter Five  
  
Madison James was on a transport vessel from London to San Francisco. She was looking through a pad. It contained Wedding outfits for both herself and Trip, she wanted to be traditional. She had a thought, she could wear her mothers dress, it was made of silk from a planet in the next solar system. Madison sank into a dream of wearing the dress when she was a child, way too big for her then, but it would fit perfectly now. She looked like her mother and had the figure to match. It would also save her money, she didn't really want to waste money on a dress she would only wear once, the money could be saved for when Trip and herself returned to Earth.  
  
Yes, my mothers wedding dress. I must tell Trip right now before he tries to surprise me. Madison thought as she switched on the communicator panel on the back of the seat in front of her. Normally she would skip through the new that came on automatically when the screen was switched on, and today should have been no exception because she was so eager to talk to Trip however something caught her eye. A headline, the headline. Madison read through the article that told her of the early departure of Enterprise. An alien had been found, badly hurt and was being taken back to his home world by Enterprise, ahead of schedule. Madison turned the screen off, why hadn't Trip informed him? Perhaps he did and she had left for the transport that she was on. She sank back in her seat, perhaps it's not a full crew on board. They'll come back for me and Trip, he waited for me. But what about my warp drive? Who's looking after it? She hesitated, she must get in touch with Trip. Madison turned the communicator back on and informed it to link to Trip's apartment in San Francisco; No answer. She then asked it to link to Mr and Mrs Tucker. Trip's mother answered.  
  
"Hello?" Madison questioned when his mother came into view. "Do you know where Trip is?"  
  
"He gone away Madi! On Enterprise, I thought you were with him?"  
  
"No... I'm still here." Madison was close to tears. "It must have been important that they left quickly. I'll speak to you soon."  
  
"Drop by next week, I'll make your favourite."  
  
"Thank you Mrs Tucker. Goodbye."  
  
Madison knocked at her old home. It's had been six months since she had seen it, the door had been painted. A little boy answered the door, he was about four years old.  
  
"Hello." Madison bent down to greet the boy. "What's your name?" Madison looked inside the apartment, the door was not the only thing to have been painted.  
  
"Christian. Do you want to speak to my mummy or my daddy?" Christian asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house. I'm looking for my daddy!" Madison explained putting her bag down. "Do you know where the man who used-"  
  
"Madison." Her father raced to the door and stood in front of Christian.  
  
"Who is she daddy?" Christian asked trying to get another look at the girl. Madison stood up uncomfortably.  
  
"A friend of mine. Go and play Christian." Her father explained while hushing the young boy out.  
  
"What the hell is going on dad?" Madison asked, hating being kept at the door like a salesperson. "Why wasn't I told Enterprise had left? Who's that little boy?" Madison wiped the tears that where cascading down her face.  
  
"He's... none your business!" He stuttered. "Stop crying you're making a scene." He spat. No one could see, the street was empty.  
  
"Why haven't you been in touch? Why did Enterprise leave without me?"  
  
"Stop it Madison. Go away, I have a new life now!" Her father tried to close the door. She pushed it back open. "Trip told me you didn't want to know me anymore, he said you resigned and that you'd gone into hiding. I got in touch, you weren't there."  
  
"That doesn't explain the little boy who think you're his father." Momentarily an older friend of Madison's came to the door. "Juliet? I knew it. He is yours isn't he?" Madison went to hit her father. He threw her to the floor-  
  
Everything went black, pain was buzzing through every inch of her body. Another sharp seizing pain ran through her back-  
  
Malcolm was awoken by the screams and weeping of Madison. She was reacting to her dream with sharp movements that where scaring Malcolm.  
  
"Madison. Wake up, it's just a dream. Wake up!" Madison bolted awake.  
  
"Malcolm, I'm scared." Malcolm pulled her back into his chest.  
  
"What where you dreaming about?" He looked down at her back and his answer became apparent. "You where whipped? tortured? Why Madison?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know." Was all Madison could manage to say. Malcolm ran his cold fingers down her scares. "There ugly, I want them to go away. You shouldn't see them."  
  
"It's ok. I didn't even notice. Your gorgeous, inside and out. I ..." Malcolm paused to think about what he was about to say. "I love you Madison. It's wrong that I should because you and Trip-"  
  
"Me and Trip are finished-"  
  
"He's still my friend and he still thinks there's hope. Besides I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. You're weak, venerable-"  
  
"Hey, I'm not weak, I've never been venerable." Madison smiled. "Now, hug me because I'm getting cold." She relaxed into his arms and fell into a peaceful sleep. Malcolm watched her until he knew she wouldn't have a nightmare again, then wondered into his own dreamful sleep.  
  
As soon as Trip has boarded Enterprise he headed straight for sickbay, where Madison could not be found. Phlox told him that Malcolm had taken her to his quarters until T'Pol informed him of her accommodation. Trip decided to talk to Malcolm before finding out where she was.  
  
Trip opened Malcolm's door to find Madison asleep on her back on the bed. Malcolm must be on duty? Trip thought. He wondered if he should stay and watch her until she woke up. Stepping forward, the door closed with a pneumatic hiss. Madison stirred and turned on her side. A third arm wrapped itself over Madison's figure and Trip's blood ran cold.  
  
Malcolm realising there was someone else in the room opened his eyes with a dart. Oh my god! Malcolm's eyes adjusted to the dim light, it's Trip.  
  
"I can explain-"  
  
"Don't even bother." Trip stormed out. Malcolm jumped over Madison to follow him, pulling on a jumpsuit over his bare body.  
  
"Trip, wait." Malcolm found him two decks up.  
  
"You're my best friend, and you screwed me over." Trip stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Well technically it was her that I-" Trip never let him finish sentence. He'd kicked him to the floor with one swift movement. "I've done nothing wrong Trip."  
  
"She's my wife-" Trip shouted. Malcolm starred him out. "She's mine."  
  
"No she's not and that's your problem... She doesn't love you anymore. And that's our problem, you didn't tell me. Not that you loved her, but that she even existed. Best friends, you don't keep the girl of your dreams away from your best friend. He didn't realise she was out of bounds." Malcolm got up.  
  
"I came into your room and told you-"  
  
"That's another problem, I don't like you barging in my room." Malcolm glared at him. "It's my space-"  
  
"Would you have told me? If I hadn't have come in; would you have told me that you'd slept with my wife-" At this point Malcolm had had enough. He gave Trip a left hook. "And what was that for?" Trip demanded.  
  
"She's not your wife."  
  
"We where to be married!" Trip nursed his jaw.  
  
"Correct. Where."  
  
"Are!"  
  
(I'M UNSURE WHERE I'M GOING FROM HERE. I HAVE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WRITTEN BUT THEY'RE NOT RIGHT.) 


	6. Don't make me do something i'll regret

Madison awoke to find herself alone, where had Malcolm gone? She reached over the bed and tapped the comm. She had a terrible feeling that Jonathan and the away team where back. Her head throbbed, reminding her to take the tablets that Phlox had given her.  
  
"Madison to Captain Archer." Madison commanded. She wasn't too sure how the comm. system worked as she only got a brief tour around the ship over two years ago.  
  
"I'm here Madison." Jonathan's voice could be heard through the speaker. "You ok?" His voice was worried. "Your fathers on his way Madison."  
  
"No... You can't let him come." Madison begged the speaker. "Tell him you'll take me home." Madison's mind raced, how could she get out of this. "Please John, don't let him come." She began rocking on her heels.  
  
"Where are you?" Jonathan asked, he couldn't tell her that Admiral Forrest had ordered T'Pol to disclose their location over the comm. Nor could he tell her that he was less than three hours away.  
  
"Malcolm's quarters. I'm sorry John, I think I've done something completely wrong. I may..." The rest of the sentence was a structure of incoherent sobs that even Hoshi would have had trouble translating.  
  
"Ok, I'm on my way." Jonathan's end suddenly became silent and within minutes he appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking advantage of an extremely sweet man." Madison broke down in his arms. "I didn't mean to. I didn't realise how close he was to Trip until it was too late, and I do have feelings for him... But Trip's going to see it as revenge. It's not John, honestly!"  
  
"Hush!" Jonathan rocked her like a child. "Granted, it may have been the wrong time, but you can't change anything. Your father will be here in three hours, we can mend things-"  
  
"I have to leave! You won't believe me, so I'm not going to try and explain.... Just trust me John, give me a ship."  
  
"I can't Madison. Your father is dying, he wants to see you-" Jonathan explained easing her to the bed.  
  
"-Don't make me do something I'll regret John... I told you not to get involved." Madison eased herself towards Malcolm's pillow. "I can't make you see my father for who he really is-"  
  
"Is this all because you regret resigning your post?" Jonathan questioned sourly. "This spoilt brat routine isn't working out too well is it Mad?"  
  
"I told you, I didn't resign. Trip did it for me!" At that instant Madison reached under Malcolm's pillow where she has felt the phase pistol during the night. "I'm taking a ship!" She instantly grabbed his neck and aimed the phaser at his temple. "I don't want to do this... But I have to go! Forgive me."  
  
"Whatever your father's done-" He reasoned as she opened Malcolm's door and led Jonathan blindly down a corridor.  
  
"He will do again! I doubt he's dying very much. The man is corrupt, I wish with all my heart he was dying." Jonathan felt a tear drop on his right hand.  
  
"I will believe you Madison, just tell me what he's done!" Jonathan coaxed. "Your angry he sent you away, it's understandable. He married, he got on with his life and you feel threatened-"  
  
"No what I feel threatened about is the fact he would do this to me just to start a new life with that whore." At this, Jonathan turned to face her. "I'm not going to tell you John. You won't believe me. You believe Trip over me so what chance have I got against my father?"  
  
"Are? You're married?" Malcolm couldn't breath, it couldn't be true. She had no reason to lie to him. His heart was skipping so many beats he thought it would stop.  
  
"Technically. We where blessed in London the year her Mum died, ok so we had a long engagement. Seven years! She thought we where good as married." Trip smiled triumphantly. "She's mine and you're not having her-"  
  
"She's not an object Trip! If she loves you, she's yours but I think you're making a mistake. You betrayed her,"  
  
"Hey. She's the one who resigned! I got a good telling off from her father, so don't give me that crap! You should be defending me!" Trip shouted as they continued walking wherever their feet were taking them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about her Trip?" Malcolm's anger glazed his eyes with tears. "If loved her so much, why didn't she ever come up in conversation?"  
  
"Because I was trying to forget. I felt as if I should have done more, I should have got in touch after her father told me she'd gone into hiding, something was telling me things weren't right-" Trip stoped dead as he saw Madison stepping onto the transporter pad, phase pistol aimed at the Captain's head. "Madison?!"  
  
"Stay away. Press the God damn button John." Madison's trigger finger wavered. "John, I have to go! I can't be here when he turns up. Trust me,"  
  
"I can't Madison-" Jonathan was stopped as she vanished from sight. He turned to find Malcolm's finger on the button.  
  
"I trust her." Malcolm said defiantly. Jonathan began to protest, wondering why he was stopping himself from court marshalling his armoury officer. "She was a slave Captain-"  
  
"She must have lied to you, she had that phase pistol she had stolen... If she was a sl-" Malcolm blushed as Jonathan explained.  
  
"That was one of ours Captain, I keep one under my pillow at night."  
  
"You idiot!" Trip shouted looking at the statistics on the panel "She's gone back down to the surface? Simple enough, I'll go back down to the planet and drag her back by the scruff-"  
  
"She won't come back, I only got her on board because she was in need of medical assistance. I believe T'Pol should be aware of what has happened. She might like to contact the Vulcan High Council." Malcolm explained   
  
"What do you know about the Hasem and there dealings with Earth?" Malcolm questioned T'Pol while pacing the Captain's ready room, he felt as if he was interrogating T'Pol and he wished she would stop giving him such a blank stare.  
  
"They are slave trade dealers. We do not interfere with their affairs." T'Pol answered blandly. Just as Malcolm had anticipated. He also knew the Captain's response, who had remained quiet since their return from the transporter pad. He had explained that Madison had intended on commandeering a shuttle pod, but when she had gotten herself lost and seen the transporter she imputted her co-ordinates to the planet and insisted that he pressed whatever he had to in order for her to get back. She'd put it in no uncertain terms that he would have been blown to a million pieces if he hadn't of co-operated.  
  
"Yet you hold such a tight leash on us?" Jonathan snapped bitterly, feeling sorry for himself.  
  
"This is all well and good cap'n but it's not getting is anywhere-"  
  
"Her father sold her into slavery. I believe that is what Lt. Reed is trying to say?" Malcolm nodded positively. "We cannot stop our people from this, but we can protect others from them. Accept our apologise that Madison has been subjected to this."  
  
"If she stays on this planet?" Malcolm enquired. "Will they find her and enslave her again?"  
  
"Most probably." T'Pol answered, Malcolm and Trip shared a glance of fear and anger.   
  
"I suggest we get her on board before any other ship reaches the vicinity. She stands a better chance from both the Hashem and her father while in our protection. You three must take Hoshi and find out where she is. If I'm correct-"  
  
"She transported down to the city Captain. It will be more difficult to locate her." Malcolm answered for Jonathan. "I shall alert local authorities on our arrival-"  
  
"No. let them know before you leave, they can star the search before you arrive."  
  
"She will be on the planet Captain-" Trip bagan, more in reashurance of himself.  
  
"I don't know Trip. Nothing seems right anymore." 


	7. Trigger happy vulcans

Searing pain wretched it's way through Madison's fragile body. It was moments before she realised her eyes where open and that it was the room that was in complete darkness. The co-ordinates had been correct, she had transported down to the city in a hope that she could get on a ship that would take her into the next solar system. What she found herself in was an all too familiar torture situation, the cold steel of the bench bit at her bare shoulders. Perhaps they had been there all along, just waiting for the right moment to claim her back, of course. That's why her father was faking his death, the Hashem Vulcan's must have been angry that one of their slave's was so disobedient that this was all because he was told he must pay compensation. That's why Enterprise was sent. Her father had every confidence that if she was to be found Enterprise would, and knowing how complacent Jonathan was, would bring Madison home within a heartbeat. With or without her protests.  
  
While Madison was forcing these thought through the dull ache that throbbed through her cranium she felt the burning eyes of two people boring into her. All came flooding back, the second she had transported to the surface, the Vulcan ship, which had been cloaked had transported her back to their ship.   
  
That was days ago, since then she had been subjected to electrolysis, drug induced torture and even rape. She was now placed in her cell which had transported her from Earth to Vulcan so many years ago. She hadn't seen him, but she knew her father was on board. She knew one set of those eyes belonged to him and she knew he had watched her being raped by the Vulcan guard. Given nothing but rags to wear which provided no protection from the daily beatings, she could feel that her lower ribs were broken and could feel the swelling upon her ankle, she sobbed silently, dry tears knowing they would show her no mercy and that there was no means of escape this time, even if her ankle wasn't ripped from it's socket.  
  
There was no hope of Malcolm finding her, why was it Malcolm who she thought of first. Once he had been told about Trip and herself being blessed he wouldn't want to know. She bite her lip, tasting the dry blood that had crystallised over the gaping wound on her lower lip, as she mentally kicked herself for not telling him. Enterprise would start the search on the planet, even if somebody did she a flickering image as she transported from one place to the next. By the time they had found that person, the ship that she was on would be long gone. They're probably still looking, Madison thought hopelessly wondering what had happened to the phase pistol that she had stolen from Malcolm's quarters. She smiled as she recalled the image of him reaching over Jonathan to transport her off the ship. He'd trusted her so much to let her go, or was is just that he was so angry at her?  
  
Her smile faded as the door opened and light flooded the small cell.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"I have sold her." A fat looking Vulcan picked meat from a decaying carcass. "But she is in surgery in order to be presentable."  
  
"I don't see where you are going with this?" Karl asked impatiently, it was becoming dangerous being out there. He must get home before Enterprise tried to contact him.  
  
"It will cost a lot of money. She really wasn't worth it. I'm not getting a full price for her." The Vulcan explained toying with the phase pistol concealed under the table. "I had no choice but to get her back because of repercussions of if she had ever got back to Earth and expose you and-"  
  
"Retulm. You have her.... My job is done, kill her if you wish. I don't want to hear from her again." Karl got up to leave.  
  
"You see Karl. We have a problem, I'm in debt because of her. And there's still the possibility that I'm already exposed. I'm sending her to a place where she'll be content as a slave, there's one thing I need to prove to her. Does she know of anyone else's involvement?" Retulm questioned.  
  
"No-" Karl was cut short by a warm sensation in his stomach. Retulm had pulled the trigger and killed Karl. He pressed the com button. "Is she out of surgery?"  
  
"Yes. Although there is still residual damage." The voice explained. "But I can bring her around."  
  
"Do it." Retulm answered as he retrieved a blade from his guard.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Her father's severed head was placed upon her lap, blood seeping through her rags she made no attempt to show any kind of feeling towards the head. Inside, she wanted to wretch, not because of who the head belonged to but because of the smell of the anaesthetic and the burning flesh was revolting.  
  
"What reaction would you like?" Madison whispered weakly, hoping she wasn't portraying herself as one who actually gave a damn.  
  
"None." Retulm answered honestly. "This is only proof that your father is dead. I've selected a planet for you. You will be well treated and can work your way out of slavery-"  
  
"How very kind." Madison remarked and was punished by a strike to the face. "So full of anger." Madison goaded him.  
  
"24 hours. That's all that lies between you and freedom. Don't make me kill you, you won't be missed-"  
  
"You kill me, Enterprise will hunt you down." Madison grabbed the head by the roots. "Thank you for the present. Now feed it to the dogs." She gestured to the two Vulcan guards knowing they where cannibals. 


	8. She's dead Malcolm

Trip and Malcolm silently consoled each other allowing Hoshi and T'Pol to pilot the shuttle back to Enterprise. Trip's hatred of his betrayal had melted when he saw Malcolm crying openly when he had heard Madison had been killed when she transported to the planet. Trip had felt like all his insides had been ripped out. His mouth was dry as he attempted to talk.  
  
"You loved her didn't you?" Trip asked moving to the seat beside Malcolm. "Did she feel the same?" Trip questioned.  
  
"I don't know." Malcolm answered honestly holding her urn. "I'll never know." He sighed. "She did love you though. Once, at least."  
  
"Oh I know that! And I screwed up, I mustn't have loved her... I wouldn't have given up so easily. Her father told me not to keep in touch, that she didn't want to know me and that once he'd found out what I'd done to hurt her-"  
  
"-You didn't resign for her?" Malcolm looked at Trip for the first time. Trip's face was also awash with tears he shook his head.  
  
"She did it herself." Trip hugged his leg. "Because of something she thought I'd done. If only I'd gotten in touch."  
  
"Neither of you resigned for her. Her father played you against each other, lucky that Klingon came when it though." Malcolm was deep in thought. "She became a slave the week we left Earth Trip."  
  
"I sent her to her death." Trip wept. "All because I didn't love her enough."  
  
"Hang on Trip... If her father played you against each other then. What's to say he's not doing now?" Malcolm looked at the urn. "You still might have the chance to win her back."  
  
"She's dead Malcolm." Trip took the urn from him and placed it in a cargo box. "You only knew her for a few hours, I've known her for most of my life. I know it's time to let go-"  
  
"Only because you already had!" Malcolm spat. "That's your problem, you didn't have faith in her. I may have only known her a few hours but in that time I found out she was devoted to you, you had no reason to doubt her." Malcolm lunged at him. Trip's head hit the wall of the shuttle. "If I was you, I would've told her father to screw himself and took the next transport to find her."  
  
"You haven't a clue do you-"  
  
"No, I do Trip. I know what stopped you from going. You knew it wasn't her who's resigned. It was the opportunity of Chief. If you'd gone to get her, Enterprise would have left without both of you-" The truth hurt so much that Trip grabbed the box in which Madison's urn was placed and smashed it against Malcolm's skull, the impact of the box against the shuttle's floor as Trip's hands reached for Malcolm's throat allowed a coolant canister to leak and explode. Both Trip and Malcolm where knocked out instantly.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Malcolm began to stir, his head throbbing from the impact of his skull against the side of the shuttle. Where he was he was uncertain, but wherever it was. He never wanted to leave. A warm hand mopped his forehead lovingly. A sweet smell of roses and honey smothered him softly while a familiar voice sang to him. It was a dream, but Malcolm Reed didn't have dreams. He opened his eyes to find Madison smiling at him.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Malcolm looked around the room. An apartment on Earth, years from now.  
  
"Shhh. It was a dream." Madison whispered, reaching over him to his side table. A bump brushed his cheek, she was pregnant with his child. "You really have to stop having these nightmares." she mopped the sweat that beaded from his forehead.  
  
"We're home now. We got through it and you found me." Madison kissed him. To Malcolm it felt so real. "When no one believed I was alive you did."  
  
"Madison-" Malcolm stopped her. His lips couldn't resist hers a moment longer. If this was a dream he never wanted to end. This is what he wanted cupping her hands in his tracing his finger around her wedding ring. But why were they back on Earth? He'd want to live his life on Enterprise with his wife and child. He felt as if he was reading a book from half way through. It's only a dream, Malcolm reassured himself, dreams don't make sense. He held her swollen stomach, the life inside felt so real he wanted to cry. "Have you thought of a name?" Malcolm asked as she settled herself beside him.  
  
"Have you banged your head." Madison laughed softly. "We thought about Jonathan, but then you realised you didn't want the reminder so we decided on Cole-"  
  
"Reminder of what?" Malcolm had a sudden sense of prophecy. He didn't want to know the answer to the question.  
  
"You killed him Malcolm. He wouldn't let you leave and find me so you killed him." Madison's eyes filled with tears. "The dream must have been bad. Try and get some sleep."  
  
"I wouldn't kill the Captain." Malcolm got up. "Are you lying to me?" He wanted nothing more than to wake up.  
  
"You tell me. I'm only repeating what you told me Malcolm." Malcolm couldn't take it anymore, he got off the bed and ran through the bedroom door.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Malcolm." The Captain's voice penetrated the nightmare. Malcolm shot up violently, caught by Jonathan's tight grip. "It's ok Malcolm, you were caught in a small blast. You're ok."  
  
"Madison..." Malcolm mumbled dully, meaning to finish his sentence. Trying to take note of the dream that was rapidly fading from memory.  
  
"She's dead Malcolm." Jonathan watched Malcolm's second reaction to the news of Madison's death. His heart broke as he watched his grown armoury officer weep like a child. "If only I knew what affect she'd have had on you-"  
  
"You would have stopped us from meeting?" Malcolm angrily questioned, forgetting who he was talking to.  
  
"I wouldn't have left you alone." Jonathan answered honestly. His main priority was to protect all involved. Jonathan was preoccupied with the matter of Madison and Trip he'd forgotten that Madison was venerable to   
  
seduction. Not that he believed for a moment it was entirely Malcolm's fault.  
  
"If we were meant to be together. It wouldn't have mattered." Malcolm answered. "Would it have been protection for her or for me?" He added as a second thought.  
  
"Both. I've lost a good engineer, the relationship between you and Trip has suffered and I can't send either of you back to work because you are grieving."  
  
"I'm prepared to work-"  
  
"I'm not letting you. I'm two weeks we'll pass Riser. I want you and Trip to grieve together. Have a wake for Madison and come back friends." Jonathan had second thoughts as to what he was about to say. "She didn't use you Malcolm. However she regretted how she treated you, she felt it would have seemed like a perfect revenge to Trip. She didn't regret what she did, just how she did it."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Malcolm closed his eyes as Phlox returned to run a few more test. 


	9. Standing here beside you

Madison looked in the mirror. This wasn't her, Retulm had said he was sending her to somewhere she'd be content and never want to leave. Obviously he knew nothing about her. Her hair now tickled her back in loose curls and no matter what she did it stayed perfect. Her clothes where almost none existent and were so girly you it wouldn't even cross your mind that this woman knew the difference between a warp drive and coolant. That was the plan, on the pleasure planet the guests only required obedience. Another quality Madison had yet to master.  
  
At least you've got rid of the chains even if the clothes are just glamorous rags. Madison thought to herself as she turned from the mirror. It was midday and there was a guest coming in. She's give then half an hour before going to their room. Her duty as a Risen slave was to give massages to quests at the Cliff Top Hotel. Agony for her, pleasure for them. It could be worse. She thought to her self. They could ask for more. All but one settled for the massage, and she paid the price for putting that majority of one in his place. She recalled the incident a few days ago and shivered at the thought. her hand drifted over the scar left the beating.  
  
Her thoughts automatically returned to Malcolm, even if he had found her here there was nothing he could do. Escape was punishable by death and she valued her life. The only possible way off the planet was as a corpse and that did not appeal to her one bit. She coughed so hard her body violently shook her to the ground. Retulm must have been giving her the drug again, if only she had the means to get rid of the addiction. Perhaps she'd just have to ride out the affects. Perhaps they would subside in time.  
  
A knock came at the door. Madison shouted for the person to enter. A stocky blue man stepped into the doorway. He glowered at Madison who was picking herself up off the floor.  
  
"What? I'm trying to get ready-" She answered confidently. A little cocky for one who was talking to her master.  
  
"What for. You missed your appointment." He towered over her, his three eyes boring into her. "Second time Madison." He hissed, his forked tongue briefly touching her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Nova. But-" Knowing what was coming. A punishment worse than a beating.  
  
"You've left me no choice." He handed her a ball of red and purple material. "This is what you've got to wear."  
  
"It's nothing more than rags!" Madison unravelled it. "I'm not wearing it." Nova immediately gabbed her by the roots of her hair and smashed her face against the mirror. "I can't do it now." She whimpered triumphantly as he rubbed her cheek into the broken glass, blood pouring from her face.  
  
"Get yourself to Fresca. And be there at 60." He dropped her to the floor, her hair still as perfect as ever.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Just don't be so fiery." Fresca suggested as she cleaned up Madison's wound. Fresca was a Grunge. A humanoid of the third moon that encircled Riser. Her species was near extinction and she was one of only 150 left in population. Her Skin was smooth multi-coloured speckles. It made Madison wonder why she wasn't on the entertainment circuit and her skin was so hypnotic. Possibly because she would be seen on earth as over weight, but on Riser beauty was not so superficial. Madison intended to get to know Fresca better, knowing she'd be spending many a day in her company.  
  
"Pretend to be something I'm not?" Madison questioned mournfully breaking her train of thought realising that was why she was in this mess.  
  
"If it keeps you alive Madison. This is the third time I've had to do this." A blue light was scanned over the rapidly receding wound. "Just keep yourself quiet." Fresca like Madison, she had once been a slave herself and recognised Madison's unbreakable spirit. Fresca also knew that Nova couldn't break her spirit, but he could break her!  
  
"I try to. But, I shouldn't be here-"  
  
"All slaves say the same thing." Fresca reassured her patting her on the back, she'd said the exact same thing when she first came to the planet. She wasn't about the let Madison know, after all she was human.  
  
"I'm sure I'm better suited elsewhere. I'm an engineer not an entertainer." Madison checked out Fresca's work in the hand held mirror. Her face was a network of pale scars that no one but herself could see. She never let anyone else close enough. Her mind wondered to Malcolm and his smile. After a moments trance she focused upon Fresca. "I'm neither suited as a singer, dancer or a-"  
  
"All the more reason to work hard and keep your head down. Keep yourself on Nova's good side and he'll free you soon enough."  
  
"Great. That sounds fair." Madison snapped sarcastically. "Never mind the fact that I didn't choose to be a slave. Or that I have a life, people waiting for me. Outside this planet!" Madison got off the table. "Thank you Fresca." Madison stormed out regretting snapping at her only friend.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"To Madison?" Trip held up his glass in a bar on Riser. He had a feeling out of all the bars this would be the one she would have liked most. Although he thought she wouldn't like the planet at all. She was so much more adventurous than him. And she'd have seen that it was no achievement to have everything handed to you on a plate.  
  
"Madison." Malcolm nodded in agreement as the house lights went down and a spotlight illuminated the curtain.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen... The Voices." A man shouted over a microphone and a piano-like instrument started up.  
  
"Lookin in your eyes I see a paradise, this world that I found is too good to be true..." A young, green skinned man sang to the girl who had her back to the audience. Her slender figure seemed familiar to both Malcolm and Trip. Perhaps it was wishful thinking that was adding to there increasingly drunken state. They drowned out the mans voice as the girl began to sing;  
  
"I'd it'd seem we're crazy..." Malcolm couldn't believe it. He waited with baited breath as she slowly turned round. "Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back." She'd seen Malcolm collapse in a heap.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Our song?" Trip questioned Madison as Malcolm was placed on his bed an hour later. "You singing our song." He brushed her cheek. She flinched because it was still raw from earlier. "Sorry." He automatically responded.  
  
"It's the only song I know. Besides singing in English is a novelty for them." She spoke from the kitchen, retrieving ice for Malcolm. The shock of Malcolm's collapse had meant that Trip had completely forgot he was talking to a ghost.  
  
"Madison?" Trip questioned, leading her out onto the balcony. He'd never saw her so beautiful. He wondered if it was the alcohol or the dress, he concluded it was both. But why was he thinking of Malcolm's reaction to his thoughts of Madison?  
  
"Yes Trip." She answered, looking into the eyes of the man she once loved. One thing was made clear to her, she had no loving feelings for him, they were all now reserved for Malcolm.  
  
"Just making sure it's you." A single tear escaped his blinking eyes. "We thought you were dead."  
  
"Then why are you here? I thought you'd followed the ships signature." Madison moved closer to him, but not so close that it gave him the wrong impression forgetting that Trip knew her better than anyone else.  
  
"Your wake." Trip answered his eyes scanning all the feint scars that were all over her body. The untrained eye couldn't see them. But for Trip, who knew her body like the warp drive, they stuck out. They added to her beauty even though he knew they must have caused her great pain. "I'm sorry for what I've put you through." He kneeled at her feet, weeping loudly.  
  
"Trip Tucker." Madison giggled softly. "Don't give yourself credit. This was my fathers doing-"  
  
"But, if I'd been strong-" He hugged her legs, he'd missed the contact of her warm unblemished skin, although now he could feel where her skin had been ruptured and even were her leg had been broken. He cursed himself for knowing her body so well as he felt as if he'd taken it for granted.  
  
"-It's better this way. I'm a better person for it-" Madison pulled him up, biting her lip not to say that if she was destined to have been with Malcolm, which she thought she was, she didn't want to have hurt Trip by having an affair.  
  
"We found your remains at the transport site-" Trip looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Didn't you run a DNA scan?" Madison sat upon the wall of the balcony. Trip flushed at the memory of how he had treated the remains.  
  
"They were destroyed... When me and Malcolm had a fight." To this Madison began to howl with laughter, a true smile creeping upon her face. "What?" Madison, drunk on laughter kissed Trip quickly on the lips and returned inside for two glasses of green alcohol.  
  
"Karl James, may he burn in hell." She held up her glass, when Trip's glass didn't meet hers she resorted to telling him how when she had mocked that Enterprise would find her no matter where she went Retulm had charred her fathers corpse and transported it down to the planet.  
  
"Your fathers dead?" Trip asked placing his glass down and standing opposite Madison where she sat on the wall. "And you're happy?"  
  
"The man condemned me to a life of humiliation, torture and Rape... He stood by and watched. Why would I not be happy Trip?" Madison flushed at the memory. "Malcolm did tell you I was a slave didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, it's just-"  
  
"You didn't believe him... Or was it me you didn't trust?" Madison implied.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping with him to get revenge on me... Why trust either of you?" Trip spat.  
  
"Fair enough. But it was a spontaneous moment, do not blame Malcolm. I wasn't as venerable as he thought... Not that he was taking advantage, but... I'm going to shut up."  
  
"Thank you!" Trip smiled sarcastically. "Why Malcolm?" He kicked the wall. "Why my best friend."  
  
"Would you have preferred it to have been John?! Jesus Christ, if it was anyone but you, you'd have been pissed. Least with Malcolm, you know there was something there. He wouldn't betray you for a quick shag and you know it." She looked into the open window where Malcolm was peacefully sleeping. "But it doesn't matter anyway... I can't leave here."  
  
"What makes you think Malcolm's going to accept that?"  
  
"You can tell him it wasn't me! He can't know."  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to accept it-"  
  
"I don't love you Trip... You have no need to protect me." Madison wished he could save her.  
  
"That's fine by me. The feelings almost mutual..." Trip paused to accept her raised eyebrow. "There's... someone! I kinda got sidetracked when I heard about you. You never forget your first love-"  
  
"Samuel-" Madison dreamed, Trip coughed. "Sorry."  
  
"I'm still not going to leave you here, John will have me court marshalled if he ever found out-"  
  
"There you go again, It's all about the job! Might I remind you that this is what got us in this mess. You tell anyone... I'll hunt you down and kill you." Madison left without a backwards glance at Trip. 


	10. Big Bullies

Madison's vision consisted of a bright white ceiling, her head throbbed as the memory of the night came back to her piece by piece.  
  
Nova had been waiting for her; furious that her pink skinned friends had caused a scene. Thankfully her singing partner had convinced the audience that it was a Human custom, Madison became an immediate hit. Nova still, however, had his pride to contend with and Madison had hurt it badly. Nova decided the punishment was to break every bone in Madison's body that was left to break. She could only guess how long she'd been there as there wasn't a single window in the room.   
  
There was however, a sleeping Trip on a hospital chair. Arms folded, his headed drooped on his rising and falling chest. He looked so venerable. Madison was certain this wasn't the way Jonathan had planed for Trip to have spent his time. However Madison was also certain that Jonathan was morning her death and not her fathers. Phlox will still want to test the remains, or whatever was left. Madison thought. And he seemed competent enough to retrieve a sample to test.  
  
Careful not to wake the sleeping Trip, Madison eased herself from the bed. Unsuccessfully, she crumpled to the floor with a piecing scream and a strong coughing fit. Fressca rushed in to rescue Madison.  
  
"I said you could stay if you looked after her!" She shouted at the startled Trip who rushed to help Madison back onto the bed. "You need another hour Madi." Fressca explained propping up the bed so the fragile girl could sit up. "I'm just finishing the last treatment." Fressca scowled at Trip and left.  
  
"Where's Malcolm?" Madison asked mid splutter. Trip wouldn't meet his gaze. "What's wrong?" closing her fist over the cloth piece she had in her hand.  
  
"He's in a coma!" Trip muttered. "Cap'ns on his way. I didn't tell him about you. We've got a few hours before he arrives." Trip flattened his spiky blonde hair. "Look. I spoke to Nova-"  
  
"You did what?" Madison flushed.  
  
"I reasoned with him-" Trip began to explain.  
  
"-You don't reason with a man like Nova...." Her argument fizzled out as she thought about what Trip could have proposed. "You haven't?" Madison asked, alarm in her voice.  
  
"I had to... I'm not leaving you here!" Trip reasoned. "And it's not because of the job. And it's not because I still love you... Well not in that way." Trip blushed slightly grabbing Madison's tanned hand. "Madison, you're my girl. You're my best friend, we've known each other since...." Trip stopped to reminisce about the day she had stopped the young boy by the name of Callum Kant kicking the crap out of Trip.  
  
"We were ten Trip!" Madison smiled at Trip who was lost in a dream. Madison didn't want to cry, not in front of Trip and not while he was thinking about the past Madison who was strong willed and dependable. Now she was pretty sure she would crumple like paper.  
  
"Yea, when we were ten. I can't leave you here. You didn't leave me when Callum-"  
  
"That was different Trip and you know it." Madison wiped a tear that trickled openly down his cheek. "He was a big bully-"  
  
"So what's Nova, Madi?" Trip angered. "He's a bully who needs to be cut down to size-"  
  
"Do you know what he's gonna make you do?" Madison tightened her grip on his hand. He shook his head. "You remember us playing slaps?"  
  
"Yea!" Trip wondered into another memory in which he was play fighting with the feisty Madison. The real Madison smacked him hard.  
  
"Focus sweetie!" Madison frowned, trying her best to look serious but she couldn't while he looked so innocent and naive. "That's what you have to do-"  
  
"Please. I beat you every t-"  
  
"Trip. It's not that simple, you wear gloves, that have spikes." Madison thought of the consequences. "You could loose your hand. In fact one of you is guaranteed to loose a hand. That's how you win." Madison explained.  
  
"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Trip answered without thought. Trip needed his hands to be an engineer. But he would gladly cut off his right hand to have Madison safe.  
  
"Don't you dare. You're not a man, you never have. Don't start now!" Madison broke down.  
  
"Makin me angry just so I leave you here ain't gonna work. Cap'n will be here in 6 hours. Get packin!" Trip left with no goodbye. Fressca returned just as Madison opened up her fist to reveal a blood covered cloth.  
  
"Lets just get this over with." Trip sat down at the large table, feeling outnumbered with Nova's companions counting up to about twenty. He was starting to regret is actions. Perhaps it would have been better to have waited for Jonathan to sort this mess out diplomatically.   
  
"Slow down hu-man!" Nova laughed. "We need to finalise the terms-"  
  
"If I win, Madison comes with me. If I lose you keep her... Bla bla bla." Trip rolled his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this increasingly tense situation. Nova stretched over the desk and grabbed Trip's large neck with a venomous grip.  
  
"Do not insult me sir!" Nova hissed. "Now choose your glove." Nova motioned one of his bodyguards nearer. The purpled-skinned man opened a box with three pairs of black identical gloves. one set had spikes of thorns, one of titanium spikes and one of silver plastic.  
  
"I choose titanium." Trip resolved that of rock, paper scissors Titanium was rock. He was handed his pair of gloves.  
  
"And I will have the magnesium." Nova nodded to his guard. On closer inspection the spikes weren't silver plastic, they were clear funnels filled with magnesium. Trip's mind raced, there was no way he could allow one of those spike's to brake the skin, if the liquid metal got into his system it could kill him.  
  
"Lets rock!" Trip answered confidently hoping both Madison and Malcolm appreciated what he was doing for them. He slipped his hands into the soft interior of the gloves. His hands were clumpy and not fast, he really was wishing Jonathan was there right now.  
  
"You can start." Nova goaded placing his hands together in front of him over the table. "Oh, I forgot to mention the rules..." Nova stuck out his forked tongue "There are no rules." Trip made a note not to forget that.  
  
Trip never took his eyes off Nova's, trusting his hands to know where they were going. His right hand struck first, Nova's hand remained unblemished, impossible, his hands were unprotected. Trips hands returned to meet the tips on Nova's hands. After a moments hesitation with his left hand, he counter attacked with his right, immediately thinking how this must be a game Malcolm would enjoy. While deep in thought Trip lost concentration and allowed Nova to move his hands in time. Trip sourly removed his own gloves, silently praying that he would have another chance to put on the gloves.  
  
"Shame Mr Tucker!" Nova allowed a guard to put his gloves on. "Letssssssss Rock." Nova imitated.  
  
Nova went to attack, Trip flinched. Nova returned his hands to their stationary potions. Trip would normally allow his partner to hit him, make no attempt to move until they got bored. However there was no way he could allow that to happen in this case. Again Nova moved his hand to attack, giving Trip reason to flinch. Nova stared at Trip, Nova was giving nothing away. He flicked his hand once again, and once again Trip flinched.  
  
"I get to hit you." Nova laughed. "You flinched-"  
  
"You said no rules!" Trip shouted as two guards moved to either side.  
  
"If you think you can move your hand in time! But you don't get to move the upper part of your arms." The guards pins his arms to his side."  
  
In such a flash, Madison raced into the room, just as Nova swung at Trip's hands, all the spikes splintered as they made contact with Trip's now rupturing skin.  
  
"Nnnnoooo!" Madison screamed, grabbing a thorned glove from the box that lay open on the table. She placed it over her right hand and leapt onto Nova's back, dragging it across Nova's throat with no affect.  
  
"Fool... You seriously think I'd use anything that could harm me. The only one that would do that is these. And no one every picks them." He held up a gloved hand. The one with the spike's still intact. Madison attempted to pull his hand to his own face. Nova tired of her and pull her over his shoulder and onto the floor. "Stupid bitch." Nova spat at Madison who was now coughing because she had stretched her lungs. "Your playing a goodbye song to your friend in two hours. Get yourself and him cleaned up." Nova and his twenty bodyguards left Trip and Madison alone.  
  
Trip was doubled up over the desk in pain from his left hand. Madison got herself off the floor, approached Trip taking off her belt and tying around Trip's arm to cut the circulation from his hand, she then made her way dumbly to the communicator.  
  
"Fressca?" Madison questioned. "Worst case!" Madison and Fressca had quickly gone through each possible result of this showdown. As predicted it was worse case scenario.  
  
"You know what to do. I'm sending someone now... and Madi... Good luck." Fressca could be heard choking up.  
  
"Thank you." Madison ended the communication. Searching the room for a sharp object. There was a sword mounted above the fire place, which Madison had immediately lit. She took the blade from it's mount and placed it into the silver coals. "Trip?" She has returned to him. He was delirious with the pain. "Trip?"  
  
"Yes T'Pol?" Trip answered.  
  
"No, Sweetie. It's Madison. I've got to cut off your hand." Madison explained. Trip understood all too well.  
  
"No."  
  
"You'll die Trip. you're not left handed. It's not so bad... But I have to do it now!" Madison helped him up so she could take him to the table nearer the fire.  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"You want to live Trip... For T'Pol's sake." Madison was guessing she was the girl Trip had sidetracked for her. She returned to the fire and checked if the blade was hot enough. It would have to do she decided as she examined the burning flesh on her left index finger. "I don't want to do this Trip. But it has to be done." Madison explained thrusting the blade into the air with her right hand, her left positioning his hand. "Forgive me Trip." The blade cut clean through his arm. She pulled him to the floor and put the open wound into the fire. The stench filled the room as quickly as Trip's howl did. After a few moments Madison pulled both Trip and herself away from the fire, cradling the weeping Trip in her arms. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." She kissed his forehead just as someone came to get them. 


	11. It's been A Long Road

Trip began to stir, a relief to Jonathan, T'Pol and Phlox who had stayed at his side since his return to Enterprise six hours ago. Trip's limited vision extended to Malcolm who still remained comatose in the next bed. Trip's gaze returned to T'Pol, there was worry on the normally blank face, she tried not to blush as she noticed Trip was staring at her as if he hadn't seen anything more beautiful. His thoughts returned to Madison. The bitch had cut off his hand, a fellow engineer to boot. She should have known left or right, he needed his hand. He looked down at the stump. It was that or your life Trip! Madison's voice retaliated in his head What was he going to do now? Madison James, I'll cut off your hand and use it for my own. A scenario playing in his head. "Wouldn't suit you!" She's reply. He was smiling at the thought. Then wondering how long he'd been lost in the dream, he realised why he's lost his hand. He'd failed.  
  
"Madison?" Trip enquired. Jonathan has a deer in headlights look just as T'Pol reached for his hand as if he were a child.  
  
"Commander." T'Pol began as Jonathan walked away, clearly crying. "Miss James is dead-"  
  
"No. You don't understand. She was on the planet. She's a slave... Jonathan, she's alive!" Trip sat up, shouting over to a subdued Jonathan.  
  
"We know!" Jonathan answered sadly, morning once was bad, morning twice was torture. "We Know Trip."  
  
"I don't understand?" Trip explained. Nova wouldn't have killed her, what would have been the point in having a duel to kill her.  
  
"She collapsed." Phlox provided the answer while tending to Malcolm, he walked over to Trip.  
  
"No... She was fine! She saved me..." Trip couldn't cope.  
  
"That she did. I know you may be angry that she cut off your hand, she said you would be-" Without request Phlox, T'Pol and Jonathan began to tell Trip of what happened when they arrived on Riser.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Take good care of him Phlox." Madison smiled watching over Trip in the hospital on Riser. "You'll get him a new hand won't you. Engineering is his life."  
  
"I will Miss James." Phlox was monitoring Trip's vital signs. Both T'Pol and Jonathan were watching over Malcolm.  
  
"Tell him I was sorry. There was nothing else I could do." Madison fixed Trip's robe so it lay flat across his chest. "It was that or dead.... and I think you're great and all, but I doubt you could have brought him back from the dead. No one's mastered that yet."  
  
"Someone has." He looked Madison straight in the eyes. "You certainly are a miracle."  
  
"Tell me that tomorrow. If I live through this performance." Madison sat upon the table at the side of Trip's bed.  
  
"You think you're going through with that?" Jonathan appeared in the doorway.  
  
"You think I have a choice in this. You can't get me out of this. Fighting didn't help, it almost got Trip killed. Diplomacy will not work, and you're not good at anything else on ground level." Madison approached Jonathan. "I'm happy here. Just come watch me sing... it'll be a heart stopper." Madison made to leave but Jonathan grabbed her arm, she flinched. "Get off me please."  
  
"Walk with me!" Jonathan ordered, Madison scoffed she could not tolerate being told what to do. "Please?"  
  
Out in the sun Jonathan could see the colour drained from Madison's face. He wanted nothing more to protect her.  
  
"Your father's gone missing-" Jonathan began, he'd received a communication from the Admiral explaining that Karl had gone missing while on his way to retrieve his daughter.  
  
"He's that pile of ashes you were weeping over. Trip will explain it all to you-"  
  
"No. You can, stop being a little brat-"  
  
"Well you stop being a jumped up space Captain." Madison spat back. "My father sold be to slavery. It backfired."  
  
"The Vulcan's killed him?" Jonathan questioned, repulsed at the lack of remorse she was showing.  
  
"Rather him than me ay Cappy?" Madison stopped dead in her tracks. "I have got nothing to go back for-"  
  
"What about those two men who beat the crap out of each other, in the name of your honour. What about Trip who almost killed himself to save you-"  
  
"I never asked him to. I never asked for any of this." Madison shook with anger. "I wanted a simple life. A family that loved me. A husband, children my job. I told you not to get involved-"  
  
"Like it or not, I'm family Madi. Enterprise is your family, Malcolm loves you! Trip and me are like your big brothers-"  
  
"That's sick John... Sick!" Madison laughed a gleam in her eye, memories flashed in the minds of both.  
  
"Metaphorically-"  
  
"Metaphorically? It's still sick." Madison realised what he was doing.  
  
"You can serve aboard Enterprise. Forrest said-"  
  
"Forrest will not let me stay on Enterprise." Madison answered flatly. "Stop pushing. I can't leave. Escape is punishable by death."  
  
"It wouldn't be escape." Jonathan reasoned.  
  
"Your words of wisdom will not work with Nova. This is goodbye John." Madison stormed off without even a backwards glance.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Jonathan returned Malcolm's side were T'Pol stood guard.  
  
"I take it did not go well?" T'Pol asked expressionless. Jonathan sat down beside Malcolm. Jonathan wished he could sleep through the whole thing. Wake up with Madison on board Enterprise, everyone happy, Malcolm and Madison together, T'Pol and himself-  
  
"Perhaps Phlox and yourself should return to Enterprise with Malcolm and Trip. There's nothing more you can do here. I'll go to this bar tonight and see what I can do to persuade her. Ask Travis to return in the morning. I'll keep in touch."  
  
"As you wish Captain." T'Pol went to leave the room.  
  
"Can you get Phlox to run tests on those remains Malcolm and Trip believed to be Madison's."  
  
"Yes Captain." T'Pol left, leaving Malcolm and Jonathan alone.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The bar was full, word had gotten out about the amazing singer who filled a person with so much pleasure they fainted. Jonathan had to laugh at how universal Chinese Whispers were. He approached the bar with importance and confidence.  
  
"Nova?" Jonathan questioned the bar man, who pointed out Nova in the left wing. Jonathan disliked him instantly. "Thank you." Jonathan made his way through the crowd. Nova noticed him approaching and doubled his size.  
  
"And what do you want pink skin?" Nova sneered.  
  
"Her!" He pointed to the curtains. "I want the human girl." Jonathan sat down without being asked. Something Nova didn't like.  
  
"Only if she's dead. Won't be long the way she's acting. If you want to wait round for a couple of weeks. Play your cards right, she'll step out of line a few more times and I'll wrap her up to go. Wotcha say?" Nova laughed.  
  
"If that's the way you want to play it!" Jonathan snapped sarcastically as the house lights went down and Madison appeared on stage. It was only now Jonathan realised how thin she'd become and although she had a tan ,she was quite pale. If he didn't get her out of here tonight, she would be wrapped to go!  
  
"It's been a long road....." Madison's song was directed at both Jonathan and Nova. "Getting from there to here. It's been a time... but my time is finally near." It was clear to Jonathan she was fighting back tears. She truly believed this was the last goodbye. "I will see my dream come alive at last, I will touch the sky...." Madison looked at Jonathan. "and they're not gonna hold me down no more-" Madison collapsed with a thud. Jonathan took a short breath, allowed a tear to role freely down his cheek.  
  
"I'll take her open!" Jonathan remarked approaching the stage to retrieve her. Sensing Nova was not going to lie down and take this, Jonathan took out his communicator. "T'Pol. Plane B. Two for the transporter-"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The sickbay doors opened and closed with a pneumatic hiss. Four pairs of eyes moved from the doors to Malcolm's now empty bed.  
  
"It's appears Mr Reed has awoken." Phlox reported.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N  
  
The end really is in sight! Have you any ideas for the sequel, if you do post them in as a review. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.... This was the first story I didn't know where I was going with. I usually plan for months. (In fact chapter One was from a year ago when Enterprise first started) And I only found it by chance on an old disk.  
  
Thank you for reading. hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. I think I can wrap this up in one final chapter. But you'll have to bare with me. 


	12. Be not so long in speech

Malcolm had stopped at the armoury to equip. himself with a phaser. He was now thinking of places they would keep Madison's body. While Jonathan, T'Pol and Phlox were reliving what had happened on the planet, the time and date of a memorial service had cropped up within the conversation. It was that information that he headed to the torpedo launch bay.  
  
Malcolm had lost her once, it was only the belief that they had got it wrong, that he hadn't seen her body, that had kept him alive. He couldn't do it again. He didn't want to live another second without her. He was cursing himself for falling unconscious when he'd seen her at the bar, it was his last opportunity to see her alive.  
  
Malcolm had arrived at his destination on the brink of tears. He opened the door with hesitation. There was something that had to be done before he even approached Madison. He didn't want to be disturbed or talked out of anything, so his main priority was to construct an electric field that would stop anyone entering. It didn't have to be a work of art, he wanted Trip or someone to be able to disable it in time.  
  
Once it had been established he turned to the cylinder that he knew to hold Madison's lifeless body. He opened it with ease to find a peaceful Madison lying inside. His fingers gently stroked her face, resting on her pale lips, how pretty she was. He bent down to kiss her as the door hissed open.  
  
"Malcolm!" Trip shouted stepping forward into the force field immediately recoiling at the pain. "Don't do anything stupid Malcolm. She wouldn't want that!" Trip reasoned holding his stumped arm.  
  
"I can't stay here without her Trip-" Malcolm cried moving to the open door. "I just can't!"  
  
"Just get rid of the force field... Please?" Trip collapsed on the floor. "I've lost my best friend. I can't lose another one." Trip hesitated to look at Jonathan and Phlox who stood out of sight. "Malcolm, I miss her too. But killing yourself is not the answer." Malcolm sat on the floor to talk to Trip.  
  
"I'm not living my life without her Trip. I hurt you too much for that-" Malcolm explained.  
  
"You're hurting me more this way. Madison would want you to do this. Stop this Romeo act. It doesn't suit you!" Trip shouted.  
  
"Be not so long in speech, I long to die," Malcolm laughed bitterly.  
  
"Don't do this-" Trip argued as Malcolm got up from the cold floor.  
  
"O happy dagger-" Malcolm walked to the casket and placed the phaser to his head. 


	13. Time for the truth

Trip couldn't watch his friend killing himself, he turned away and waited for the sound he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. Silence.  
  
Madison had to act quickly, she had to fight the side effects that were rapidly afflicting her to stop Malcolm from killing himself. She had heard the conversation between Malcolm and Trip as if it was a telephone ringing through a dream. She tried to shout, but she hadn't regained her voice just yet. Her only hope was for Malcolm to return to her before he blew his brains out.  
  
Sure enough he did and she used all her fleeting energy to raise her hand to the nearest part of Malcolm's body she could touch. Don't faint again Malcolm, just see me and be happy. I'm alive Malcolm!  
  
Malcolm's heart stopped, he dropped the phaser out of shock. She felt cold to his skin, but her eyes were open and warm to him. She was alive.  
  
"Malcolm?" Jonathan questioned as Malcolm fell to the floor. "Malcolm?" Jonathan was losing his nerve, his armoury officer was losing the plot.  
  
"Madison's alive!" Malcolm explained though gulping sobs. The only person who could have seen Madison's hand reach out was Trip who had turned away at the vital second.  
  
"No Malcolm. She's dead." Jonathan's heart bled for him. He turned to Phlox. "Have you got anything to sedate him?" The doctor just nodded while getting a vile out of his bag.  
  
"She's alive Captain." Malcolm repeated. Trip just hugged his knees and looked away, there was nothing he could do to help his friend. He couldn't talk to him and there was no way to remove the field with only one hand.  
  
"Ok... She's alive. Phlox's needs to get in to take a look at her! You going to open the door for us?" Jonathan felt like he was talking Malcolm through a hostage situation. Malcolm picked himself up off the floor and disabled the force field. He had no reason the believe that they still thought she was dead, and even if they did think it there was no other way to prove it otherwise than to let them in. In one swift movement Phlox had rendered him unconscious as Jonathan and Trip made there way to the casket.  
  
"Thank you very much John. The first time he sees me and doesn't faint. You knock him unconscious!" Madison shouted huskily when the two approached.  
  
"Ho- Wha-?" Jonathan was lost for words.  
  
"Oh Ye of little faith." Madison smiled weakly. She took in her surroundings. "Want to get me out of here?" She asked thoughtlessly to no one in particular.  
  
"I would but... Oh wait. You cut off my hand!" Trip shouted, still obviously dumbstruck, but with increasing anger.  
  
"Trip I can explain-" Madison tried to get up but she was still weak.  
  
"While your at it you can explain why you made everyone think you were dead, again, and almost cause Malcolm to kill himself." Trip pushed her back down with his remaining hand. Jonathan pushed him away at that remark. Yes, he was angry, but Trip of all people should have realised that it was fixable, there was no reason to be so bitter and there was no excuse for being violent.  
  
"She did what she had to do Trip and will explain everything when Phlox has checked her out." Jonathan reasoned, picking Madison up out of the casket. "You really are amazing!" Jonathan shot a glare at Trip and headed out the doors.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"She ready to talk?" Trip asked harshly, sat at the Captain's table, attempting to eat beacon and eggs with one hand. He looked sadly at T'Pol who resisted a raised eyebrow to cut up his food. He could get used to this. He thought as he examined her profile. He loved her ears, they screamed intelligence, and at that Trip tried to recall a Vulcan who lacked intelligence. It's all in the ears, he thought as his eyes scanned the red swelling on her cheek.  
  
"Give her time Trip." Jonathan reasoned while putting more salt over his poached fish. "She's been through a lot."  
  
"And it's been smooth sailing for us I guess? It has been three day!" Trip muttered. He wasn't ungrateful that she was alive, but it had always infuriated him how she would tackle the world by herself. Phlox had informed all present at the table that he had found traces of a poison in her system. A true Juliet. "She could have told me what she had planned that's all!" Trip said after he noticed T'Pol and Jonathan staring.  
  
"Perhaps she believed you did not need to know." T'Pol answered flatly.  
  
"I just want this thing to be straightened out once and for all. Nothing is making sense anymore." Trip decided it would be better, instead of filling the air with his anger, to fill his mouth with food.  
  
"It will. When she's ready. She's asked me not to tell the admiral until she explains everything."   
  
"I think that wise." T'Pol agreed. "And I believe the High Council must put a stop to the trade." She placed her hand hesitantly on her cheek. Her first encounter with Madison had not gone well, in her weak state she had mistaken her for an enemy and kicked T'Pol to the floor while in Jonathan's arms. While T'Pol took no offence it gave Trip another reason to resent her and even wonder why he ever wanted to save her.  
  
"I got to go. I promised Malcolm I'd go and talk to him." Trip wiped his mouth and threw the napkin down.  
  
********************************************************  
  
A chime came at Malcolm's door. He had hoped it would have been Madison. He couldn't hide the disappointment in his face.  
  
"Well hello to you too." Trip snapped, brushing past him to sit on the bed.  
  
"You just usually barge in that's all. I had no reason to think it was you." Malcolm fidgeted with his hands.  
  
"Like rubbing it in my face?" Trip questioned rhetorically. His eyes burning. Malcolm stopped immediately. "Sorry. It's not your fault.... You talked to her?" Malcolm shook his head. He knew what to say, he'd just forgotten how to talk.  
  
"She said nothing can happen between us. When we get back to Earth, she's staying. She thinks she's wrecked our friendship and if she stays she'll make it worse." It all came tumbling out. "I love her Trip. I'll stay on Earth if I have to-"  
  
"She's such a bitch. I fight to save her, I lose my hand to save her. I almost lose my best friend. I ignore the girl of my dreams for-" Trip had realised what he'd said. A little too late, he blushed. "I think I'm in love with T'Pol." He admitted, the first true secret he'd told Malcolm. "And I completely forgot about her for Madison. I was a complete ass to you 'cos of her-"  
  
"And you have to remember it's not all her fault. She never asked you to rescue her, she never asked you to forget about T'Pol and she didn't ask you to fight for her." Malcolm sat down beside him. "And she cut off your hand to save you, you know mercury is deadly, and medics on Earth will be able to fix your hand."  
  
"Yea I know. Phlox has been through all that with me. Won't be my hand though-"  
  
"Isn't it better than no hand at all?" Malcolm questioned. Trip thought about it and blushed. "What?"  
  
"Well the upside is, I had T'Pol cutting up my food. And what she was wearing was low cut-" Trip was cut short by the intercom. Malcolm reached over his bed to press the button.  
  
"Malcolm," He answered in his normal cheery self.  
  
"It's Madison. I'd like you and Trip to join me in the Captain's ready room." She seemed hurt by the upbeat in his voice.  
  
"Yes, of course." He answered solemnly, pressing the communicator out.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"...It's was Fresca's idea." Madison sat alone recounting everything that had happened, opposite Jonathan, Malcolm, Trip and Hoshi. Phlox was there to begin with but got called away when Hoshi had appeared in sickbay. She sounded almost pleased with herself. "I didn't think it would work, the poison was only to be detected once I'd awoken so that if Nova had done tests they wouldn't have found any trace."  
  
"That it?" Trip added coolly glancing at T'Pol. "Little Juliet, same old, same old-"  
  
"Not my fault you're always too quick to give up on me Trip." She glared at him.  
  
"Hey, this isn't about you two-" Jonathan interrupted before a fight broke out. "Is that everything Madison?"  
  
"No. Didn't you ever wonder why I'd been missing for almost two years and no missing person's file reported. Why you got brought all the way back to Earth when it was so important to get me home?" Madison asked.  
  
"Because no one filed one!" Trip wasn't going to admit he was thinking the same thing when they were at the restaurant.  
  
"Or some one did, and it was destroyed. My father's reputation wasn't the only one that could be blackened. His balls were not the only ones on the block."  
  
"Then who else's were?" Trip questioned for everyone.  
  
"Admiral Forrest!" T'Pol answered flatly. 


	14. The End

Admiral Forrest sat at his desk. Three hours before Enterprise was due to arrive, Jonathan had explained to him that Karl James's body was found on Riser while his engineer and armoury officer were on the planet. Quite ironic, Forrest thought to himself. Of all the places to dump a body it's the planet two crew members decide to spend time on. Vulcan's were always stupid. Forrest thought to himself. Perhaps it wasn't Karl, maybe he'd faked his death and was living a new life. All the better for him. Madison was dead, Karl was dead. His reputation was safe. Just then his intercom buzzed.  
  
"Yes Keri?" Forrest answered shortly. He hated when his concentration was broken.  
  
"There's someone here to speak to you." The calm, soothing voice echoed over the com.  
  
"Who is it?" Forrest question. He could he a shuffle and a familuar voice came over the speaker.  
  
"An old friend." The voice goaded. He knew who it was. He didn't think it could be her. He was sure it couldn't be her.  
  
"Shall I send her in?" Keri asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ye-Yes!" Forrest sat up straight in his chair, as the slender silhouette appeared behind the glass mottled door.  
  
"Aw dear me. You look like you've seen a ghost!" Madison spat. "My father wasn't dieing was he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why the hell did you look for me?" Madison was waiting with baited breath.  
  
"We thought when you escaped, you were on your way to inform Starfleet-" Forrest laughed. "Couldn't have you ruin what I've spent years building up now could I!"  
  
"You selfish son of a bitch." A tear ran down her face. "Why me? Why not one of your daughters? Your son? Why me?"  
  
"Your father wanted to start a new life, he couldn't with you on his tail!" Forrest. "I never wanted you on that ship, if you hadn't have kicked up such a fuss. You would never have even trained." He stood up defensively. "Girls are not engineers Madison, but how would it have looked if we has refused you a place on the ship?  
  
"And sending you to London didn't work. That stupid Charles Tucker kept the idea in your head. So what else were we to do? Kill you?"  
  
"You'll wish you have now!" Madison revealed an open communicator. "Get all that Hoshi?"  
  
"Yes." Hoshi answered immediately.  
  
"How'd you know I was involved?" Forrest asked sitting back down. Not prepared to let her get away with anything.  
  
"Jack Forrest, my mentor. You wouldn't have let my dad get away with this. If you were the man I thought you were. You would have had Enterprise looking for me the day I got taken away. I waited for you to save me. I lost hope, in my dad, in Trip in Jonathan. But all the time I thought you'd send Enterprise to save me. And you didn't, I guess after a while someone put it through that I was missing. You could follow it through, even if you wanted to, you knew I'd have worked it out by then. So you destroyed the request." Madison's vision had gone blurry with tears. So much she hadn't noticed Forrest get out of his chair and approach her. "I came to you." She continued, thinking he was coming over to console her. "I asked to speak to my dad, to stop him from sending me away. You promised you'd never let anyone harm me-" His hands had came about her neck and lifted her off her seat.  
  
Instantly Jonathan, Trip, Malcolm and a Starfleet judge arrived in the office. Jonathan hadn't believed Madison until he's heard Forrest by his own admission. Malcolm had wrestled Forrest to the ground.  
  
"You are hear by detained for slavery and abuse of a federal position, for the destruction of legal documents and for the attack upon Miss Madison James." The Starfleet official read Forrest's rights.  
  
"Hope you burn in hell Jack." Madison rubbed her neck as Trip eased her down onto a chair. Malcolm was leading Forrest out in order to give Jonathan and Trip time alone with there old friend. He looked at her one last time, she hadn't even noticed his presence. Goodbye Madison. He resolved that no matter how much his heart was breaking it would be best to stay on board Enterprise. Perhaps in time, she would return.  
  
"Sure I can't change your mind Madi?" Jonathan asked. "I'm sure I could find a job for you on Enterprise."  
  
"No. My place is here. For now at least. I want to make sure someone honest get Admiral." Madison closed her hand around Trip's. "I'm sorry what I've put you through. I'm sorry my dad isn't the man you thought he was."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Jonathan couched down in front of her. "I'm going to have to go sort some stuff out." He kissed her forehead fondly. "I'll be back to see you later. Trip?"  
  
"Yea!" Trip answered half listening, while drawing himself a chair next to Madison's. Jonathan decided to leave them alone and speak to Trip later. he closed the door behind him.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Two hours into Enterprise's journey back into space, Malcolm was relieved of duty. He decided to take a shower and then attempt to relaxWhile letting the warm, soothing water run down his entire, aching body his mind wandered into unpleasant memories. Flash backs to his life before and during his time with Madison. He tried to picture what his life would be like now, without her. His salt tears mingled with the water that was evaporating.  
  
The pneumatic hiss of the door disturbed his thoughts. He quickly wrapped a towel round his waist, he'd reached the end of his tether.  
  
"I thought we agreed you were going to knock-" Malcolm came storming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Shall I go back out and knock?" Madison asked dropping her bags on the floor. "Please tell me your not going to faint?" She questioned as he turned pale. "You didn't say goodbye!" Madison explained.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Malcolm asked as she walked nearer. Placing herself in his arms.  
  
"You!" Ok, so it was sort of the truth. That's all he needed to here, he kissed her as if it was the first time. Everything melted away and for once Malcolm was glad Trip had over ridden his doors access code.........  
  
**********************************************************  
  
.......................  
  
"Your going to Enterprise." Trip explained with no room for argument. Not that Madison wasn't going to try.  
  
"Trip. There's nothing there for me. I can't be with Malcolm while I know it hurts you."  
  
"Madison, I lost my hand so you two could be together. I've got to stay on Earth for a few months while they find a donor."  
  
"Only the best for you ay Trip." Madison tried to stop herself from crying. "I'd gladly give up my hand."  
  
"It wouldn't suit you/me" They said together.  
  
"We were good together weren't we?" Trip asked finally. "You have no regrets?"  
  
"Never in a million years-"  
  
"Then do this for me. When I get back, we share the load." Trip reasoned. "The position is yours by right."  
  
"But what about making sure the Admiral-"  
  
"I'll sort it. No excuses. Go get yourself a uniform-" Trip was stopped because Madison had kissed him and stood up. She was about to leave when Trip stopped her. "1985."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Code to get into Malcolm's room. And if your not married by the time I get back there'll be hell to pay!" Trip laughed. He'd finally let go, she was Malcolm's now. The problem was, who did he support when they got into a fight. And more importantly, how could he survive six months without T'Pol.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Trip felt strange watching Enterprise leave from HQ. He felt as if he'd left a part of him there. He was confident that when he returned he'd feel whole again. 


End file.
